Siempre cuidaré de ti
by ZunA ElriC
Summary: Después del asesinato de Aizen, Hinamori se siente mal, una persona especial la ayuda a superarlo, pero, ¿qué pasaría si esta persona se enamora de ella?


Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic, y el primero de Bleach.

Espero que les guste, dejen reviews porfa.

Este fic tiene lugar en la Sociedad de Almas, después del asesinato de Aizen, y ya no tendrá casi nada que ver con el anime o con el manga, habrá parejas y comedia xDD.

_Disclaimer: _Bleach no me pertenece y no creo que algún día me pertenezca.

**Siempre cuidaré de ti**

**1.- De teniente a capitán**

Después de la muerte de Aizen, la teniente de la división 5, Hinamori Momo estaba mal pues su capitán había muerto, pero se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte, por el bien de ella y su división.

Meses después Hinamori Momo se recuperó de esa pérdida, pues una persona muy especial para ella siempre la apoyaba en los momentos difíciles, aquella persona por la que no sabe que siente, si sólo amistad, o algo más. Sí, la persona especial de Hinamori es Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán de la división 10.

Toshiro Hitsugaya es un gran shinigami (por algo es capitán xD). Conoce a Hinamori desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo peor de todo es que siente algo por ella, y eso se llama amor, se enamoró de aquella chica que consideraba su hermana, pero ahora que Aizen murió y se acercó más a ella terminó enamorándose, no sabía que hacer.

Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

-Hola Capitán- saludó alegremente su teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto.

-Llegas tarde, Matsumoto-dijo Hitsugaya fríamente.

-Perdón Capitán, es que estaba haciendo unas compras-dijo Rangiku sin quitarse esa alegría característica de ella.

-Bien, ahí esta el papeleo que tienes que hacer, eso incluye el que no acabaste ayer por estar bebiendo sake.-dicho esto Hitsugaya se encerró en su oficina a seguir pensando en su amada Hinamori.

En eso llega el cartero…

-Entrega especial para el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro-anunció el cartero.

_Demonios, ¿es que en esta división no existe la paz?_- se decía a sí mismo Hitsugaya quien fue a recibir su entrega, pero no solo una carta, también le entregaron 3 enormes cajas de madera que más bien parecían ataúdes.

_Me pregunto qué habrá adentro de esas cajas- _pensó Rangiku.

Después de recibir su gran paquete Hitsugaya se encerró nuevamente en su oficina, él quería pensar en Hinamori, en cómo decirle lo que siente y en cómo conquistarla, pero eso tendría que esperar, pues también quería saber quién le mandó esos ataúdes.

Abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta:

_Hola Hitsugaya!!!_

_Soy yo, Urahara._

_Te mandó los cuerpos de las almas modificadas que he creado, los envié para que vean como esta la Sociedad de Almas desde que fui exiliado, la tecnología y todo eso._

_También tienen otra misión: uno de ellos es muy tímido, así que los otros dos le buscarán pareja. Honestamente, quiero que su pareja sea Rangiku._

_Bien, espero que pronto consigas novia._

_Nos vemos._

_Atte: Urahara Kisuke_

_P.D: Sus nombres:_

_Ririn es la niña._

_Cloud es el de sombrero._

_Y al que quiero que les busques pareja, Nova, el que tiene cubierto el rostro._

_Ponles sus pastillas al cuerpo correspondiente y trátalos bien._

Al terminar de leer la carta Hitsugaya inserto en los cuerpos sus respectivas pastillas.

-Hola, tú debes ser Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿verdad?-dijo alegremente la niña.

-S-si, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Hitsugaya un poco impactado por la reacción de las almas.

-Bueno, yo soy Ririn, mucho gusto-se presentó la rubia.

-Yo soy Cloud, mucho gusto- dijo el de sombrero.

-Nova, mucho gusto-dijo finalmente el chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

El capitán Hitsugaya ya no tendría más paz para pensar y meditar lo que siente por Hinamori, pues tenía que atender a las almas modificadas, aparte de que Matsumoto entró a su oficina sin tocar la puerta, como siempre, ¿Qué más podría pasar?

-Parece que se esta divirtiendo capitán, ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

Los tres se presentaron nuevamente, y Nova, quien se presentó al último no podía creer que una persona fuera tan alegre.

Rangiku despertó un interés por conocer a aquel tímido de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, desde ese momento pensaba en él todo el tiempo, pero no sabía por qué.

El mal día del capitán llegó a su fin, se fue a su habitación para intentar dormir, el problema era que no podía, pensaba mucho en Hinamori.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y alguien tocó a la habitación del capitán de la división 10.

-¿Hinamori? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-respondió sorprendido el chico de cabello blanco ante la presencia de su amada, aún no había logrado dormir por ella y se le aparece en medio de la noche en su habitación, pero no estaba muy feliz que digamos la chica.

-Sh-shiro-chan- dijo débilmente la chica con lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Hinamori? Pasa-la invitó a pasar a su habitación.

-Lamento venir a estas horas hasta aquí a perturbarte, Hitsugaya-decía la chica mientras seguía llorando.

-No importa Hinamori, tú puedes venir cuando quieras, además no he podido dormir-dijo el peliblanco mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo a Hinamori para secar esas lágrimas, como cualquier enamorado, Toshiro Hitsugaya sufría al ver llorar a su amada.

-Necesitaba de tu compañía, y más en este momento. Verás, hoy me llegó una carta de la junta de capitanes, quieren que me presente ante ustedes los capitanes, y yo se para que, para que me promuevan a capitana de la división 5-la chica relataba mientras el peliblanco le ofrecía una taza de té a la chica, ésta la acepto.

-Pero no entiendo por qué te pone eso así-dijo Hitsugaya con un poco de frialdad.

-Es que…-las lágrimas regresaban al rostro de Hinamori- es que al convertirme en capitana me recuerda mucho a Aizen, sé que ya no debería sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo Hinamori llorando.

-Hinamori, no se que puedo hacer para animarte, pero me alegra que seas capitana, así podremos estar más tiempo juntos, me refiero a que en las juntas de capitanes nos veremos y si tienes alguna duda de cómo ser buena capitana pues ahí estaré para ayudarte, pero ya no llores que odio ver... a mis amigos llorar-dijo el peliblanco, estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa, pero se contuvo, no sabía cuál pudo haber sido la reacción de Hinamori.

Hinamori dejó de llorar, Hitsugaya le ofreció a Hinamori quedarse ahí a dormir, ella aceptó, pues le hacía sentir mejor estar cerca de Hinamori.

Continuará…

Comenten porfa

Ya se, soy pésima escribiendo.


End file.
